


Changes

by dekkaisdefyinggravity



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character, The Rodilio is mentioned like once, idk what i was aiming for with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkaisdefyinggravity/pseuds/dekkaisdefyinggravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edilio Escobar's mother's POV, after the FAYZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> idek what i was doing here guys.  
> I just had feelings after reading the aftermath chapters.  
> It's probably terrible! Because it's one am right now!  
> Unbeta'd.

 Viv Escobar was... Okay. She was not thrilled, but she had just got her son back. This was not a thing to throw away.

So she accepted it. His dad and brother wouldn't be back for a few hours, so she agreed to take him. She told the younger boys to be careful while they were gone.

Edilio was bouncing in his seat with an actual grin on his face. She hadn't seen one that wide on him since long before the FAYZ.

He was a sensible child, always calm. So when she saw him get this excited, she was going to hold on to it. His Roger must have something about him, certainly. She'd seen the way his face had changed when he saw that clip.

It had not been surprising that he was so sad - everybody knew what type of things had happened in there - but she had still wanted to change it. That gun made her nervous, but she wouldn't make him give it up.

In the seat next to her, Edilio had calmed somewhat, though the grin remained. It was more nervous now.

 All of the children had changed in there, she knew that, but seeing the changes in Edilio scared her a little. He had always been so practical, but now it was different. Those children, all of those who had been interviewed, they'd given their stories. 

Edilio was mentioned a lot, and she knew that made him nervous. He wouldn't take pride in it because he knew that it put their family in danger; it was true, but it shouldn't have been his load to bear.

She wondered about this Roger, who hadn't been mentioned at all but clearly had a huge effect on her son. She wondered about who else Edilio had that she didn't know about. That barrier had separated them for a long time, and Edilio was unrecognisable coming out of it.

ererererererererererererer

When they visited the hospital, Viv rarely went inside. The first time, she had, and she had felt like she was imposing. Edilio was looking at this boy like he was his saviour. Perhaps he was.

She waited in the car and tried to act like her heart wasn't beating out of her chest every time a police officer came too close. These trips made Edilio happy, and she couldn't take that away.

Maybe she didn't mind so much that he was gay, any more. At least she knew that about him; there was so much of him she had no idea about, this piece of information was more precious than diamond now.

ererererererererererererer

One day, a girl came to visit Edilio. He pretended to make a big deal of this girl wearing a skirt, but she saw the tears in the corners of his eyes. They spoke for a while, and Edilio laughed out loud at a few things she said.

They spoke about some things in hushed tones and she left them to their privacy then.

When the girl left, Edilio seemed lighter, if  not any happier.

ererererererererererererer

Her husband was driving. Not to the hospital, they had convinced Edilio that Roger would survive one day without him. All six of them were in the car.

He was driving very carefully. They were pulled over anyway, and Viv prayed that it would not be the end. Her husband rolled down the window and she felt her hopes shatter in her chest.

They had a broken tail light. So small, really, for something to ruin her life. At least the FAYZ was dramatic. The officer said with a smile that he would have to see their ID.

At least he wasn't smiling when he delivered the final blow.

Her world was crashing around her when the officer looked into the back of the car. A double-take, and the officer started to speak.

He seemed to decide against it in favour of squinting at Edilio. Finally, he asked.

"Are you Edilio Escobar? Who all those kids called a hero?"

He nodded, and she started to feel something like hope.

The officer stepped away from the car and said something into his radio. He laughed. The car was silent.

"'Dilio's faaamous now," giggles her youngest. It didn't do much to the tense silence in the vehicle. It smelled like leather and gas and sweat and hope. Her husband had his head on his hands, was   
leaning onto the swearing wheel. Edilio was breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, some more police cruisers pulled up, and Edilio's breathing became more rapid. The officer from before spoke with the others for a while, and her entire family turned to look at them. 

A few walked over to them, and one spoke.

"We're not going to take any action against you, none of us want to do that. But, uhh, if he doesnt mind -"

His friend interrupted with a laugh, "Dude, Edilio, will you sign some autographs?"

She could feel the disbelief radiating from her son, but after a few seconds he said, "Sure, why not?"

Long after the police had left, she laughed at how ridiculous it all was. She couldn't think of the FAYZ as an entirely terrible thing that had happened to her family now.

Everything had become complicated in that way, it seemed.


End file.
